devilmaycryfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dante
Dante -''' to główny bohater serii Devil May Cry. Jest łowcą thumb|187px|Dante w DMC 4demonów, odkąd zabiły jego matkę. Sam Dante jest nefilimem i występuje we wszystkich częściach serii gier, mandze oraz anime. Jest jednym z dwóch synów demona Spardy i zwykłej kobiety Evy (w restarcie gry jest ona aniołem). Drugim ze synów jest bliźniaczy brat Dantego Vergil, który przeszedł na stronę demonów. Wygląd Wygląd Dantego zmieniał się wraz z częściami serii. Jednak przez cały czas ma białą czuprynę i czerwony płaszcz, oraz swój ekiwpunek czyli miecz (Rebellion) i dwa pistolety (Ebony & Ivory). W Devil May Cry 4 Dante zmienia nie tylko swoje zachowanie ale również wygląd - co widać w galeri niżej. Łowca nosi płaszcze lecz dalej zachowuje styl i swój ulubiony czerwony kolor ubioru. *W restarcie serii, czyli DMC: Devil May Cry Dante zmienia swój kolor włosów na Czarno-biały w zależności od stanu i płaszcz na ciemny. DanteDMC1d.jpg|Dante w Devil May Cry 200px-Devil May Cry 2 02 artwork.jpg|Dante w Devil May Cry 2 200px-DMC3Dante.png|Dante w Devil May Cry 3 Dante 4.png|Dante w Devil May Cry 4 Animetułu.jpg|Dante w serii anime Charakter '''Dante był zawsze wyszczekany. Nawet na widok największych potworów zachowuje zimną krew. Jest bardzo zdecydowany i porywczy. Przez swoje zachowanie ma bardzo wielu wrogów. Mimo po przygodzie ze swoim bratem jego zachowanie się poprawiło, lecz naśmiewanie i ośmieszanie wrogów nadal sprawiają mu przyjemność. Historia Dante: Devil May Cry 3 Manga Tom 1 Dante Enzo odwiedza Dantego w jego biurze i proponuje mu pracę, czyli odnalezienie zgubionej dziewczynki - Alicji. Dante nie zgadza się, jednak po namyśle wyrusza na poszukiwania Enza, by przyjąć tę propozycję. Znajduje go w domu publicznym, zaatakowanym przez hordę demonów. Następnie widzimy Dantego gdy stoi na zewnątrz opuszczonego dworu. Wchodzi przez okno do pokoju, w który siedzi Alicja. Dziewczynka okazuje się być demonem, i atakuje Dantego. Pokonuje ją i znajduje stare zdjęcie Mary (czyli Lady). Rabbi - maskotka Alicji - prowadzi Dantego do kryjówki dziewczynki. Alicja nie chce odejść bez swojego pluszaka. Rabbi ogłasza czas na herbatę - tu pojawia się demon, przypominający Zwariowanego Kapelusznika. Dante, po rozmowie z Rabbim, odchodzi. Po drodze mija się z Vergilem, lecz bracia nie poznją się. Dante znajduje tajemniczy klucz i walczy z kotopodobnym demonem. Pojawia się Rabbi, który tłumaczy Dantemu, iz cała akcja ratunkowa była tylko przykrywką do zwabienia go tutaj. Dante odchodzi bez zapłaty. Na końcu Dante śni o ataku demonów, które zabiły jego matkę i rozdzieliły go od brata. Zaraz po przebudzeniu Dante bierze swoje pistolety, miecz i wychodzi z biura. Tom 2 Vergil Początek tego tomu jak sama nazwa wskazuje opowiada o Vergilu (patrz Vergil manga) Akcja przenosi się do biura Dantego, gdzie atakuje tłum demonów. Dante rozprawia się z nimi i idzie do knajpy, gdzie barman opowiada mu o morderstwach popełnionych przez Vergila. Wychodzi, po chwili bar odwiedza Mary z chorą koleżnaką. Mary spotyka Alicję, która prowadzi ją do Devil May Cry. Chwilę później Dante wraca, a Alicja kradnie połówkę jego amuletu, prezentu od matki. Dante goni ją i trafia do kościoła. Napotyka tam demona, tego samego, z którym walczył we dworze. Nagle podłoga kościoła się zawala i Dante spada do piwnic. Znajdował się tam ten sam demon, który opętał Vergila (patrz Vergil manga). Demon próbuje przekonać Dantego, by otworzył pieczęć, którą Sparda zamknął w nim i jego braci. W Dantem budzi się jego druga, demoniczna natura, i udaje mu się umknąć. Vergil udaje się do biura Dantego, gdzie natychmiast otwiera trzecią pieczęć. Opowiada też o swoim planie podniesienia Temen-ni-gru i otworzeniu przejścia do świata demonów. Drażni Dantego, pokazując mu skradzioną przez Alicję połówkę amuletu. Dante zamierza zaatakować, jednak Vergil oddaje mu amulet, twierdząc, że i tak zabierze go kiedy tylko zechce. Na końcu Arkham szykuje się do rytuału mającego wznieść Temen-ni-gru. ''Devil May Cry 3 Dante's Awakenig: Młody Dante właśnie przymierza się do otwarcia swojej agencji. Rozsiadł się w swoim krześle, gdy zjawił się tajemniczy mężczyzna o imieniu Arkham z zaproszeniem od brata Dante'go Vergil'a. Gdy tylko gość opuścił jego firmę została ona zaatakowana przez rój strażników piekieł, których Dante bez trudu zabija. Po czym udaje się do wieży, aby skorzystać z zaproszenia brata. Tym czasem Vergil zdradza swoje plany Arkhamowi, który planował otwarcie świata demonów i przejęcie całej mocy jego ojca Spardy. Młody łowca podczas przemierzania korytarzy napotyka mnóstwo strażników piekieł i rożnych bossów dzięki którym nabywa nowye bronie ułatwiające dalszą drogę. Napotyka również tajemniczą i piękną łowczynie szukającą zemsty na swoim ojcu za zabicie jej matki. Podczas tego epizodu ich drogi nie raz się krzyżują. Dante walczy ze swoim bratem aż trzy razy. Po pierwszym przegranym starciu traci swój amulet, który jest potrzebny do otwarcia wrót, po czym budzi w sobie demoniczną moc i rusza dalej za swym bratem. Jednak cała trójka jest manipulowana prze Arkham'a ojca ów łowczyni. Pragnie on wykorzystać braci i swoją córkę dla swych korzyści. Wszystko na jaw wychodzi po drugiej walce bliźniaków. Arkham znany jako Jester osiąga swój cel. Władający mocą Spardy pragnie kontrolować oba światy. Na drodze stanęli mu jednak synowie Legendarnego Łowcy. Połączyli swe siły i pokonali Arkhama. W tedy ich amulety spadły w głąb piekieł. Obaj rzucili się za nimi. Dochodzi pomiędzy nimi do ostatniego starcia. Dante prosi Vergil'a aby się opamiętał. Ten jednak dąży nadal ku swemu. Vergil przegrywa i kieruję ku przepaści. Dante chce go powstrzymać lecz ten mówi mu, że (On tu zostanie, bo to dom naszego ojca). Dante próbuję go chwycić ten jednak rani go w rękę i spada. W tym czasie Arkham spada z piekieł. Ledwo żyjący zostaję dobity przez jego córkę. Potem Dante i Lady spotkali się po ciężkich dla nich przeżyciach. Postanowili jeżeli będzie to konieczne współpracować. Młody łowca w końcu otworzył swoją agencję. Tło postaci thumb|123px|Protoplasta Dantego (Dante Alighieri)Tłem dla głównego bohatera jak i samej gry jest utwór pt. ,,'Boska komedia'' którego autorem jest Dante Alighieri średniowieczny pisarz znany na świecie za sprawą właśnie tego utworu. Poemat ten opowiada o losach wędrówki artysty ''(Dantego) po zaświatach. warto również wspomnieć że przewodnikami poety jest'' Wergiliusz (imię to nadano bratu Dantego w serii Devil May Cry ''- Vergil). Broń Dante, używał niezliczonej ilości broni, jednak większość jest opisana w artykule Lista Broni. Jego markowymi broniami są: *Rebellion *Coyote-A (Shotgun) *Ebony & Ivory Te bronie pojawiały się w kilku grach, serii anime oraz mandze. Aktorzy głosowi: Ciekawostki *Dante występował w innych grach studia Capcom, między innymi w Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3 i Vieftiful Joe. Występuje również jako przeciwnik w grze Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne. * Słabością Dantego jest pizza i deser truskawkowy. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Devil May Cry Kategoria:Devil May Cry 2 Kategoria:Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Kategoria:Devil May Cry 4 Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Łowca demonów Kategoria:Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3